


Being Talked About?

by sarahgirl1998



Category: Happy Tree Friends
Genre: Cartoons & Comics, Comedy, Comics, Digital Media, Gen, Humor, Other - Freeform, Sneezing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-16
Updated: 2017-09-16
Packaged: 2019-01-09 18:31:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12282105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarahgirl1998/pseuds/sarahgirl1998





	Being Talked About?

Given that he's met pretty much every Happy Tree Friends character, this wouldn't be surprising. 


End file.
